


The Proposal from Gwaine Merlin Never Should Have Accepted

by hamLock



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine不靠谱的提议~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal from Gwaine Merlin Never Should Have Accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Proposal from Gwaine Merlin Never Should Have Accepted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/773131) by [Destiny and Chicken (Destiny_and_Chicken)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_and_Chicken/pseuds/Destiny%20and%20Chicken). 



“不行，Gwaine。我说过了，不能跟你去酒馆。”

“但我不明白为什么。你又不一定非得喝酒，只是来做个伴儿。”

“上次在那里你可不是怎么说的。”Merlin咯咯笑着回答，惟妙惟肖地模仿道，“ _得了吧Merlin，喝一杯酒能出什么事？_ 你说这话前我都两三杯下肚了。”

“你酒量浅得喝麦芽啤酒都能醉还不知节制，怎么怪到我头上。”Gwaine小声嘟囔。

“我总往酒馆跑已经让Arthur很不高兴了。何况明天还得早起，帮Arthur准备参加黎明的五朔节典礼。”

“你哪有总去酒馆啦？我就没见过——”

Merlin摇摇头打断他的话：“算了，说来话长。”

Gwaine眼里闪闪发亮：“我有个提议（proposal，嗯也是求婚），Merlin。我想我能保证两全其美。”

***

Merlin灌下第二杯麦芽酒，用力晃了晃脑袋。我是怎么被Gwaine劝过来的？好吧，至少他看上去比我能喝不少。瞧他喝那么多，酒量肯定相当不错，不像我。起码我拜托Percival帮忙监督Gwaine完成任务了。Percival靠得住，特别是有关Arthur的事。

Merlin招手示意续杯，微笑着憧憬明早他应得的懒觉。

***

“小公主！起床床啦！（Time to wakie-wakie!）”

Gwaine没带蜡烛，因此Arthur的房间里漆黑一片。于是Gwaine自然而然地被Arthur乱扔在地上的靴子绊倒，跌到Arthur床上。

美梦突然被打断，Arthur朝沉甸甸地压着他的重物没好气地吼道：“啥？谁？从我身上下去！”

Arthur成功地将Gwaine踹下床，伸手去够他的剑：它永远都在床头最顺手的位置。Gwaine坐在地上扯被褥，希望借力爬起来，一边还没完没了地大叫“Arthur!”和“Princess!”。

Arthur站在床上挥着剑高喊：“警卫！”

Percival冲进房间，刚好看见Gwaine将王子脚下的被褥全部抽走，Arthur失去平衡倒在床上。“殿下，那是Gwaine。”他解释道。

“Gwaine？这特么是怎么回事？”Arthur睡眼惺忪、迷迷糊糊地问，剑稍半威胁地指向Gwaine。

Gwaine轻快地说：“清醒了没？是时候准备参加典礼啦。”

一旁的Percival好心地说明：“昨晚Merlin答应和我们一起去酒馆，条件是今天让Gwaine替他喊你起床。”

“MERLIN！”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=102058


End file.
